Ruína e Glória
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • “Ele havia experimentado a ruína e a glória, mesmo que anonimamente. Agora ela seria sua ruína. E sua glória.” - Severus S./Hermione G. – One-shot – Presente para Psicose Artística •


Os personagens citados não me pertencem. Mas acho que não fará mal se eu pegá-los emprestados um pouco =3

* * *

-

_**Ruína e Glória**_

_-_

_Dedicada à Psicose Artística_

_-_

Aquele havia sido mais um dia estressante e cansativo de trabalho no Ministério. Aliás, não queria sequer lembrar que trabalhava. Andando a passos apressados por uma rua de Londres ela continuava sem prestar atenção ao que fazia. Ao longe, a entrada para o Caldeirão Furado lhe pareceu bastante convidativa e, aos poucos, andou até lá. Uma cerveja amanteigada não faria mal. E talvez fosse capaz de esquecer o maldito incômodo, como se uma parte dela estivesse faltando.

Ao entrar, ela percebeu uma pessoa, coberta por um capuz e uma capa negros, mexer-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira ao vê-la entrar.

Mais tarde ela iria querer ser amiga dele.

Mas naquela tarde fria, ela resolveu que somente faria o que havia decido fazer segundos antes de entrar e ir embora, evitando olhar para a 'sombra' que tanto a estava incomodando.

No dia seguinte, Hermione – sem se dar conta – andou a passos lentos até a frente do Caldeirão Furado, enquanto devaneava sobre todo o trabalho que ficara para o dia seguinte. Olhando para a velha porta e para o escuro que preenchia o lugar pelo lado de dentro – somente uma ilusão devido à claridade do lado de fora -, ela decidiu que não seria problema entrar um pouco.

Procurou, olhando disfarçadamente, pela pessoa que atraía a sua atenção mesmo quando seu objetivo era, nitidamente, esconder-se. Tornar-se o mais invisível possível.

Ele não estava no lugar do dia anterior.

Quando ela virou-se para olhar o balcão de Tom e procurar um local vago para sentar, a 'sombra' – como o denominara momentos antes – estava lá, ao lado de um banco vazio.

E como se estivesse sendo puxada por linhas invisíveis, sentou-se ao seu lado, notando a silenciosa respiração movendo-o aos poucos, quase que imperceptível. Era sinceramente uma sombra, pensou.

O contato entre eles naquele dia não passou de leves toques de braços. Acidentais. Ele não ousou levantar e mudar de lugar. Nem mesmo ela. Mas às vezes, quando aquela pessoa afastava o braço, que ele – constatou que se tratava de um homem pelas mãos dele, única parte visível de sua pele - queria evitá-la a qualquer custo. E era só se distrair um pouco e querer agir normalmente que lá estavam novamente. Os braços a se encostar.

De um movimento súbito, ele levantou-se de lá. Sem terminar a bebida que preenchia seu copo, saindo para as ruas frias de Londres.

No dia seguinte e no posterior a ele, o estranho não estava lá. E Hermione pensou que poderia continuar vivendo sua vida normalmente como se aquela sombra nunca tivesse cruzado seu caminho.

Ledo engano. No quinto dia em que ela entrava no Caldeirão Furado, lá estava ele. Sentado ao balcão. A cabeça – encoberta pelo capuz – estava abaixada, admirando mui atentamente o copo que descansava à sua frente.

Sentou-se um pouco distante enquanto observava os movimentos fluídos que ele possuía ao levar o copo à boca. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas parecia-lhe que ele chamava sua atenção mais que qualquer outra sombra que tivesse aparecido em sua vida. Não que tivessem aparecido muitas ao longo daqueles vinte anos.

Naquele dia, o olhar atento de Tom também lhe chamou bastante a atenção, já que ele também não parecia querer parar de observar o estranho. Talvez aquela pessoa estivesse devendo mais do que aparentava poder pagar. Mal sabia Hermione que seus pensamentos estavam corretos.

Mesmo assim, ela não conteve a surpresa ante o fato de Tom tê-lo abordado acusador, mas ainda sim complacente. A voz grave e um tanto quanto rouca soou baixa pelo aposento até os ouvidos dos que ali estavam mais próximos, observando o desenrolar da cena.

"_Você bem sabe que não tenho como pagar por ora..."_

"_Sim, sei. Mas isso não significa que vou servir-lhe até que resolva pagar tudo o que deve."_

"_Tudo bem..."_

A voz saíra arrastada. Quase um suspiro. Ele bebeu os últimos mililitros que ainda preenchiam o copo e afastou-se dali. A capa negra esvoaçando vaporosa. Intrigante.

"_Aquela é a imagem da decadência..."_

Hermione ainda ouviu Tom comentar antes de pagar sua própria conta e sair.

Naquela noite, ela ponderou sobre todas as vezes que ajudara alguém. Seria insensatez tentar ajudar aquele homem, anonimamente, já que ele parecia tão abatido pelo passado que ela não conhecia...?

Ou pelo menos julgava não conhecer...

O vento frio que varria aquela parte de Londres trouxe-lhe lembranças agradáveis da época em que visitava Hogsmead. Aos poucos, enquanto caminhava exausta, após mais um dia de trabalho, para o Caldeirão Furado, ela apertava, machucando uma das mãos que estava enfiada no bolso do sobretudo, algumas moedas a mais.

Tudo demorou somente um instante.

E estava feito. Aquele homem jamais saberia que ganhara a ajuda dela. Somente saberia que sua dívida estava paga. E nada mais que isso.

Ou pelo menos foi isso o que ela supôs.

A verdade é que ele jamais desconfiara do que ela havia feito, mas ainda existia aquela centelha escondida em seu âmago, aquela suspeita infundada de que talvez a garota sorridente que lhe apareceu em uma manhã perguntando-lhe coisas triviais um pouco trêmula – talvez devido ao frio intenso que assolava Londres – estivera envolvida com aquele episódio.

Ela sentara-se ao seu lado enquanto pedia uma cerveja amanteigada. E o leve tremor era perceptível em seus dedos, que se emaranhavam ocasionalmente durante o tempo em que esperou.

As palavras saíram fracas e quase imperceptíveis, mas ele estivera atento a ela durante todo o tempo em que esperou. Pouca diferença faria se ela falasse alto ou baixo.

A resposta não demorara a sair, mas pareceu que foi uma eternidade. Ela perguntou-se algumas vezes o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo e julgou-se uma tola por tais atitudes, mas a resposta ele, saída da garganta como quase um grunhido e meio sufocada, foi o suficiente para que todas aquelas dúvidas se dissipassem rapidamente. Foi o suficiente para que mais perguntas fossem formuladas. Aquele havia sido somente o apito do início da partida.

"_Sua bebida está acabando... Aceita mais uma?"_

"_Faça como quiser..."_

-

Aos poucos ela sentia que havia alguma cumplicidade entre eles. Como se, mesmo que ele tentasse erguer barreiras entre os dois, ela insistisse em continuar a conversar com ele, a ouvi-lo contar suas ruínas e suas glórias sem dar qualquer pista de sua verdadeira identidade.

Ela também falava de suas derrotas e façanhas a ele, que a ouvia pacientemente, como se se tratasse de uma forma de recompensá-la por tê-lo escutado sem reclamar, sem fazer perguntas comprometedoras. Portando-se, não como a Sabe-Tudo que ela dissera ser no passado, e sim, como uma pessoa... "normal".

Mas quando falava de sua vida, ele falava somente superficialmente e parecia que aquele homem sempre seria algum tipo de grande mistério que nem mesmo uma das melhores alunas da Grifinória seria capaz de desvendar.

Aliás, sequer sabia como era seu rosto. Se era velho, se novo, se tinha alguma cicatriz em seu rosto, ou se aquilo tudo – todo aquele mistério – era somente para se esconder do Ministério por algo que tenha feito contra as regras (opção que a deixava um pouco temerosa e sobre a qual evitava pensar).

Mas aquilo não parecia importar tanto quanto ela achava que deveria, já que somente ouvir a voz dele era o suficiente para fazê-la pensar no quão interessante eram as histórias dele, que, aliás, sempre eram desprovidas de maiores detalhes, como se fossem meros contos que _poderiam_ ter acontecido com _qualquer um_, mas que no fundo, ela _sabia_, faziam parte da história _dele_.

E assim se passou o outono.

Enquanto repensava sobre todas suas idas ao Caldeirão Furado, ela se perguntava como desandara a falar da primeira vez em que ousou importuná-lo oferecendo mais uma bebida. As coisas haviam fugido de seu controle e começara a tagarelar quase que sem parar para um estranho ouvir.

Entretanto não se arrependia. Nem conseguiria se tentasse.

-

Aquela tarde parecia estranhamente monótona. Mal sabia ela o que a aguardava. Trabalhara muito e só Merlin sabia o quanto era chato – porém de algum modo prazeroso – era o seu trabalho. Não que reclamasse da própria sorte.

O Caldeirão furado estava incrivelmente vazio quando ela entrou. Talvez o frio intenso do inverno tivesse causado aquela redução na quantidade de pessoas, mas aquilo não parecia importar àquele homem.

Ele estava sentado em um canto do lugar, os olhos fixos na bebida. Ainda usava a mesma capa de quando o vira pela primeira vez. E tal como naquele dia, Hermione sentira um estremecimento quando o notou.

Dirigiu-se até ele a passos rápidos. Como se quisesse desfrutar logo de tão misteriosa companhia.

O molho de chaves acabou por cair perto dele.

Ela abaixou-se para pegar.

E quando se voltou para olhá-lo, ele a encarava. O rosto estava perfeitamente visível, mesmo que estivesse ainda estivesse em meio a algumas sombras.

E os olhos negros de anos antes a encaravam mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo.

Hermione abriu a boca algumas vezes, procurando dizer algo, mas o único som que ela emitia era o nome dele, dito de forma sussurrada. Ele mal conseguia ouvir, mas sabia o que ela dizia somente por olhar o movimento de seus lábios.

Como poderia ser verdade? Ele estava... Morto. Não estava?

"_Snape...?!"_

Ele não sabia o que sentir: Supresa por ter sido descoberto; ou 'medo' de talvez ser procurado por ter escondido que estava vivo; ou, quem sabe, ele não precisasse sentir nada. Porque aquilo não era uma coisa imprevisível e ele soube disso quando ela entrou naquele lugar, meses antes.

"_Você não estava... Morto?"_

Nem se importou em esconder o sorriso sarcástico que ameaçava surgir a qualquer instante em seus lábios. Claro, a pergunta viria. Morto? Ele? Nada que uma poção polissuco e um feitiço no cadáver não pudessem resolver...

Severus não sabia ao certo o motivo do sorriso: sua própria esperteza – em meio a uma atribulada época para todos no mundo bruxo -, ou se era a surpresa nos olhos castanhos da moça.

Em todo o caso, era hora de sair dali. Mesmo que tivesse se apegado à Senhorita Granger – um pouco que seja – talvez fosse chegada a hora de se isolar longe de todos aqueles pertencentes ao seu passado. Não queria mais manter-se assim tão perto.

Levantou-se e ia andar em direção à saída, quando a mão um pouco trêmula dela o deteve. Ele parou um instante e buscou encará-la, mas os olhos tristes miravam um ponto qualquer do chão.

"_Sim, Senhorita Granger?"_

A mesma voz severa de quando estudava em Hogwarts soou baixa, um tanto quanto ameaçadora (do mesmo modo como ela se lembrava), mas não era como fora um dia. Ela não tinha porque estremecer ao ouvi-la. Muito embora ela tivesse sentindo receio de falar-lhe.

"_Nos vemos amanhã?"_

O olhar decidido que em alguma se assemelhava a Lily, as lembranças das conversas que em nada rendiam, o som do sorriso dela, a leve pressão dos dedos finos em seu pulso, e, acima de tudo, as palavras dela, o fizeram esquecer por um momento todas suas resoluções anteriores.

"_Talvez..."_

Então o mistério continuava.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes agora. Ou talvez nada mudasse no fim das contas. Quem sabe eles pudessem seguir juntos por algum caminho incerto, já que talvez tivessem passado a sentir algo novo ao olhar para os olhos do outro. O que era certo, em meio a tanta incerteza, era a antiga sensação de vazio sendo preenchida aos poucos em cada um deles.

Ele desvencilhou-se das mãos dela, saindo para o inverno de Londres, sem olhar para trás. Mas foi como se não tivesse se soltado, pois ainda podia senti-la.

Snape sabia que muitos poderiam dizer que ele era um homem em ruínas. Entretanto ele também sabia que a situação poderia de algum modo piorar.

Ela seria sua mais nova ruína. E sua glória.

-

-

-

**N/A .: **Casal completamente não convencional, eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer se não consegui lutar muito tempo contra os dois seres da minha sala que são viciadas nesse casal? O fato é que eu, enfim, decidi publicar essa fic [somente depois do "ok" desses dois seres - Psicose Artística e Moe Greenishrage]. xDDD

Ficou meio idiota e tudo o mais, mas para a primeira fic do casal que eu escrevo não tá tão ruim assim, está? Oo

Em todo caso, espero que tenham gostado.

_* Lirit Toshiyuki - 20/11/2009_


End file.
